


Five Little Exceeds

by LunaLockser



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Exceeds - Freeform, Fun, Gen, Humor, Not Shippy, One Shot, Randomness, Screenplay/Script Format, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLockser/pseuds/LunaLockser
Summary: No more exceeds jumping on the bed. Written in screenplay format.





	Five Little Exceeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Puddin's, so I know this is random but I wrote it a LONG time ago but was holding off on posting it cause I wanted to turn it into a comic. But my art skills suck and It's been a while since I've posted. So here you guys go. This came to me in the shower and legit took maybe 10 minutes. It's just pure silliness tbh.

_(Open to all 5 of the known exceeds jump on the bed)_

**Singer:** Five Little Exceeds Jumping on the bed

One fell off and Bumped his head _(Lector falls off)_

 _(Lucy picks up phone)_ Mama called Polyusica and Polyusica said

 **Polyusica:** No More Exceeds jumping on the bed

 **Singer:** Four Little Exceeds Jumping on the bed

One fell off and Bumped her head _(Charle falls off)_

 _(Lucy picks up phone)_ Mama called Polyusica and Polyusica said

 **Polyusica** : No More Exceeds jumping on the bed

 **Singer:** Three Little Exceeds Jumping on the bed

One fell off and Bumped his head _(Lily falls off)_

 _(Lucy picks up phone)_ Mama called Polyusica and Polyusica said

 **Polyusica:** No More Exceeds jumping on the bed

 **Singer:** Two Little Exceeds Jumping on the bed

One fell off and Bumped Its head _(Frosch falls off)_

 _(Lucy picks up phone)_ Mama called Polyusica and Polyusica said

 **Polyusica:** No More Exceeds jumping on the bed

 **Singer:** One Little Exceed Jumping on the bed

He fell off and Bumped his head _(Happy falls off)  
_

 _(Lucy picks up phone)_ Mama called Polyusica and Polyusica said

 **Polyusica:** Fuck those exceeds I'm going back to bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. If anyone wants to create a comic based on this please go ahead and tag me in it!
> 
> 'till next time Puddin's


End file.
